


You

by orphan_account



Series: Songs from the Native Heart [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a view on karma and nagisa's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Karma's POV) A story about You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first contribution to the fandom. i hope that you guys like this!!!!  
> this is mostly unbeta'd so pls forgive for any mistakes.

This isn’t a story about a hero nor a story about an alien octopus. This is just a simple story about a boy who wants to live a simple life, that’s right. This is a story about you.

It wasn’t some magic that brought us together. No, I don’t believe in such illogical thing. Ever since I’ve set my gaze upon you, it was as if, you instantly took my breath away. I can’t understand it myself but as the days go by, I can’t seem to help but wonder what kind of person you are.

You are Nagisa Shiota, a simple junior high school student. You weren’t smart nor charismatic but somehow, you had something in yourself that made people attracted to you. I’m not sure if it was your androgynous appearance or the fact that you looked like a small animal that needed to be taken care of 24/7. But everyone around you acknowledge your presence even though they don’t approach you. Perhaps they were like me—afraid of talking to someone who is a bit different from them.

I wouldn’t say that you’re like a complete weirdo but you were different from those students, I don’t know what’s different with though. It’s just that, when I looked into your eyes, it was as if you can directly see through my very essence. That’s something that you can’t see in everyone. No, you were the only one just like me. You have the gift—the gift of bloodlust.

That’s why when I saw you reading the magazine about Sonic Ninja, I was happy that I managed to find something that we can talk about. You were never the type to start conversations with anyone, that’s why I approached to you first. And when I talked to you, I was glad that you opened up yourself to me so easily. You were kind and that’s something I can’t deny. But behind those kindness, you have a lingering feeling that is dwelling inside you, I didn’t realize what it was. That’s why I just shook off that feeling.

We continued to hang out and eventually became friends. I know that you know about me having a violent behavior and yet—you still continued to be friends with me. I don’t know what’s going on through your head but it really made me happy when you’re beside me.

I could even remember the moment went we went out and watched Sonic Ninja, the movie itself was interesting but what made it more interesting was the fact that I had someone to watch it with. I never had this feeling before—the feeling of being with someone. And I truly appreciated the fact that you were the one who managed to give me this feeling.

I wonder if you could still remember the time after watching the movie.

“That was amazing wasn’t it, Shiota-kun?” I asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah! I really liked the ending. I wonder if they’ll make a sequel about it.” You replied, with a voice that I can never get tired of.

“well, if ever they will make one. I would definitely want to watch it with you again.” It was one of those slip of the tongue moments. I didn’t expect myself to say this, I don’t want him to think that I was into him or something, oh god I really suck at this friendship thing.

“Sure.” I was surprised when you agreed to it almost instantly. Of course I was happy but I don’t want to lose my cool to you, so I just hummed in an amused tone hoping for it to actually happened. “That’s a promise right?” you added, you looked at me with those big round eyes of yours.

Damn, you’re so cute. I took a deep breath and smiled, “Of course that’s a promise!” the two of us, made a pinky promise about it. But as soon as our pinkies moved away from each other, I took your hand and wrapped it around mine.

“Umm… Akabane-kun….” Your voice started to crack, I knew that it was an embarrassing move but I know that you liked it too. If you didn’t then you could have just shook my hand away.

“What is it Shiota-kun?”

“Our hands….”

“Ah, this? This is just my way to make sure that you won’t get lost.” I gave you one of my signature mischievous smiles. “I don’t want you to get lost when we’re walking home. I mean you’re too small Shiota-kun, what will happened if we get separated in the crowds?”

“Wha? I’m not small!” you protested. It was amusing to see your flustered face. It was cute, you are cute and that’s one of the reasons why I like you. “Just you wait Akabane-kun! When we’ll be in our last year of junior high school, I will be taller than you.”

“Keep on dreaming shorty.” I retorted and sticked my tongue out as we continued to walk towards home.

When I looked back into it, you were just a simple junior high school student and I was a delinquent with a high IQ but somehow, someone out there in the universe made us close to each other. I don’t know what you call it but I’m truly glad that we were able to be friends.


	2. (Nagisa's POV) A story about You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagisa's pov about karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments!!! :DDD  
> just an FYI this is mostly unbeta'd so forgive me if there are errors  
> if you guys want to talk karunagi more you can shout me out at skype, just look for theflowergravel

I’ve always admired you ever since we’ve became classmates, Karma-kun. I immediately realized that you were someone who is way out of my league—a person who’s not afraid of doing anything that he wants—a person who controls his own destiny. Not only that, but you’re a brilliant person as well, I’m not saying it just because you keep on getting high scores on exams without studying but I’m saying it as an overall factor. The way you analyze a situation and can easily get hold of what’s happening, heck, even going as far as exploiting other people’s weakness for fun…. Everything, everything about you is just so exceptional that I couldn’t help but admire you from below.

Compared to you Karma Akabane, I am just your average Nagisa Shiota, a teenager that can’t even get a decent grade, a person that keeps on getting mistaken for a girl, no matter how much I tried to prove my masculinity.

The world works in a mysterious way, isn’t it? That even the two of us—two completely different persons managed to become friends. You were the first person that ever saw me as someone that shouldn’t be taken lightly, people around me talked so differently when I’m with them, it was as if they’re afraid that I break easily. I’m not delicate and you were the only one who saw through me—the real me. The me that I, myself haven’t discovered until I entered class 3-E. That’s why I was happy when you first talked to me. The times we’ve spent together was something that I enjoyed and will treasure for a life time.

You, Karma-kun, is someone that can’t be easily forgotten. No. No matter how much I’ve tried. I just can’t keep you out of my mind. I don’t even know the reason why I am so attached to you, the only thing that I was sure of was that you even when we’ve stopped being friends, I still imagine what could have happened if we didn’t drift apart. It was painful because you were someone I looked up to and my first real friend and yet… you didn’t talked to me anymore. It was hard to move forward but look at us now.

I don’t know if you call it fate or anything else but it seems that there is always something that made us go back to each other. We are already in our last year of junior high school; you were suspended, an alien-like octopus creature became our teacher and we’ve became assassins. A lot has happened in this year alone but you’re still the Karma-kun I knew from the very beginning.

A genius, a master prankster, a lazy bum—those are just some names others call you and I think that it perfectly describes who you are; I know that you will hate me for saying it but that’s true, though some of them are a bit mean and spiteful, but it the same goes as for you. You’re sometimes mean and a little bit spiteful and there are times that you are sweet and caring. Though, something inside you changed when you pulled out that failed suicide attempt just to kill Koro-sensei. At first I didn’t understood what it was but then it hit me;  you’ve become someone stronger—more mature and thoughtful.  You’ve grown Karma-kun and I’m glad that I was able to witness that.

And well, even when you mature, some of your habits still didn’t die. Like pranking someone, causing wreck and havoc, you know the usual Karma stuff. I mean even right now, when I’m making this narration about you, you’ve just pulled a prank on Terasaka-kun.

It’s a bit funny when you do your nasty onto others and occasionally, me, but you always know where to stop.

“I’m going to kill you Karma!” Terasaka announced as he chased you around the classroom. Well... I guess, you how to stop—sometimes…?...

Anyway, we’ve come so far to be here. To be in class 3-E with others. And what’s more amazing is that we still managed to be classmates even now, it’s hard to believe that we just met 3 years ago.

I watched you as Terasaka-kun tries to chase you down but failed miserably. You gave him your signature smug look and glanced at me. You gave me a small smile as you continued on dodging Terasaka-kun, this time Isogai-kun and the rest tried to stop the two from bickering.

Karma-kun… you’re really something you know that.

\---

“It wasn’t nice you know.” I told you as I spotted a familiar red head leaning on a huge shady tree.

“Oh Nagisa-kun! How did you find me here?” you gave me your usual tone, you act like your surprised but deep down you already expect me to come and get you.

I sighed and sat down beside you, “It wasn’t nice of you to prank Terasaka-kun like that you know.”

“So? I was bored.” You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

Geez, seriously Karma-kun, I thought that you’ve matured but you’re acting like a spoiled kid. “Why do I even bother scolding you even when I know that you won’t change?” I muttered.

“That’s because you like to be with me all the time.” You replied and moved your head closer to mine.

“Wah?” what did you say? That doesn’t even make sense? Anyway I just composed myself and ignored what you’ve said.

“By the way Nagisa-kun.”

“Hmm?” I tried to ignore you but god dammit, I can’t.

“Could you come closer? And also turn your back against me.”

“Like this?” I simply complied, knowing you, if I’ll put up a fight something worse will happened to me. “So what are you planning to do anyway?”

“This.” By the time I heard you, I was surprise by how close we are. No, not to mention, your arms are wrapped around my neck and waist.

“Ka-karma-kun?!” I exclaimed out of astonishment.

“You smell nice Nagisa-kun.” I heard you say that as you move your head closer to my neck and took a quick sniff of my nape. I wanted to squirm but your grip on me is so tight that I just give up. I know that you mean well—plus, I like it when you’re like this. It feels so comfortable and relaxing.

“Can we stay like this for a while.” You begged as you continue to hold me close.

“Mmm…” I nodded as the sense of comfort overwhelmed me and I slowly closed my eyes.

I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep or Karma-kun slept with me but I do remember, a weird yellow figure putting a blanket around us. I wasn’t sure if that was Koro-sensei, I was too sleepy to even think. Karma-kun’s back was so comfortable and safe that I wouldn’t even care if someone would try to attack us.

That’s right, I have perfect name to describe Karma-kun— my guardian.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the sleeping scene was losely based from an official art :DD pls tell me what you guys think about this chapter (because it's late at night and i kinda hurried the update) ;DDD


	3. (Karma's POV) A Story in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KARUNAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and kudos!!!  
> this was only the half of what i was planning to write for this chapter but i guess i could just write it on the next one.  
> PS the rating might go higher because I really want to write KaruNagi smut. It's either, i'm writing here or I'm writing it on another story (what do you guys think?)  
> and btw have you guys seen the new 5* Nagisa in the game????? like hot damn son, you rock those thigh highs.

You looked sad. I can’t help but notice it, you may look normal on the outside but I know that something happened today that made you sad like this.

You were your usual happy self before the class started. Something must have happened after that. Let’s see what did we do today again? The usual right? Lessons, trainings—the usual stuff. Though, I really can’t say the usual since I skipped a few periods today.

So why are you sad, Nagisa-kun?

I wanted to ask you but I already knew that asking is not an option—it never was, I’ve already knew what time of person you are, Nagisa-kun. But I’ve got to do something to make you smile again.

I paused for a while thinking of a way to cheer you up before we walk on our separate ways. The both of us were already on our way home and since we live close with one another, it’s normal for us to ride the train back home together.

“What’s wrong Karma-kun?” you asked me as you noticed that I wasn’t walking anymore.

“Do you think that you have some extra time to spare Nagisa-kun?” I returned a question as I thought of a brilliant idea on how I can make you feel better. I hastily dragged you out of the train station before you could say a word. I took you by surprise but I could hear you protesting my sudden movement and even trying to stop me from dragging you, but who are we kidding Nagisa-kun? You’re so light that I could probably carry you with one arm behind my back.

As minutes passed by, you stopped your petty protests and just got along with my plan. I could hear you sighing and mumbling something under your breath, but that doesn’t matter. As long as I could make you smile before the end of the day, then that’s all right with me.

We ended up in front of an arcade, I figured that this would be the perfect place to blow off some steam. I mean, it’s either this or watching a movie and watching a movie could be time consuming, so yeah, to the arcade it is.

“Karma-kun, what are we doing here?” you looked at me with confusion.

“I just feel like it.” I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

“Wait, don’t tell me that you’re planning to pick up a fight here.”

“Come on Nagisa-kun, give me some credit. I won’t do something as stupid as that—today.” I know that you will scold me for saying it but before you can even move your lips, I pushed you to walk inside the arcade.

There were a lot of people playing in the arcade during this time, most of which are students. Thought that’s probably obvious since it’s almost evening and classes just ended. As we skim through the area, you tugged my shirt enthusiastically.

“What is it Nagisa-kun?” I asked you.

“Karma-kun look!” you pointed out a 2 player shooting simulator game. “Can we play that?” your eyes glimmered like a child who found something new and interesting. It was cute, your expression I mean. Seeing you this happy and excited, makes me feel the same way too.

“Sure, but it would be unfair since I know that I will win this.” I gave you a little provocation just to see you get irritated and I swear you just gave me a ‘don’t underestimate me punk’ look and-- that side of yours is cute too. It makes me feel want to tease you more.

We both prepared ourselves, pointed the toy gun at the screen and started the game; after playing it, of course, yours truly won the game.

“See, I told you that I would win.” I triumphantly bragged my success on your face and I even managed to nab the high score.

“No fair! Let’s try another around. You just got lucky” You pouted and felt a bit frustrated. But that didn’t stopped you from asking for another rematch. Time and time again, I managed to beat you fair and square but seeing how much you want to win a single game, I just let you have it and purposely lost the last round.

“I can’t believe it!” you exclaimed. “I beat you Karma-kun!”

“Yeah, yeah, you were great Nagisa-kun.” I said in a ‘disappointed’ tone and acted as if I wanted to win.

“Let’s try another game!” you perked up and looked around the area to find more games that we could play.

“I guess this date is going pretty well.” I murmured as I followed you around.

“What?” you asked me with a quizzical look, your face started to lit up. I know that you’re hoping that you just misheard what I said. “What did you just say Karma-kun?”

“Nothing~” I responded in a singsong tone, gave you my signature ‘sticking out tongue’ face and continued on walking.

As we continued to walk for a few more minutes, you looked at the window. “It’s going to rain soon.” You noted.

“Really? Damn, I forgot to bring my umbrella.” I sighed as I looked at the window and noticed that it already started to drizzle. “Did you bring one Nagisa-kun?”

I could see you shuffling through your bag but to no avail. “I swore, I brought one. I must have forgotten it at school.”

“That sucks, we should get going then.” I suggested and we both went out of the arcade. “It’s still drizzling, so it’s probably better to start running now rather than later.”

“Could we just wait until the rain stops?” you gave your own suggestion but that’s not happening.

You, yourself told me that you should be home before dinner and the last time I checked the clock, it’s almost dinner time already. Plus, I just remembered that the weather forecast predicted that this rain would last until midnight. “Not happening.” I said and held Nagisa’s wrist and started to run.

Unfortunate for us, the rain got stronger as each step we take. There were only a few people in the sidewalk walking with their umbrellas with the rest were staying on places that have roof on it. So it was easy for us to run quickly in the rain; I didn’t realize that I was still holding your wrist until it slid off and you tripped on a puddle.

“Are you alright?” I was concerned, thinking that you might be mad at me for just taking off so suddenly without saying a word in advance.  “I’m so sorry Nagisa-kun, I should have sai—“

“It’s fine.” You replied while giving me a smile as I helped you get back on your feet. “Though, is it possible for us to run a little bit slower? I think I twisted my ankle.”

“If we walk slower, there’s a higher chance of us getting wetter. Come on.” I placed both of my hands at my back, placing them as if I was inviting Nagisa-kun to be carried—piggyback style.

“Karma-kun I-“ you tried protesting but I shut you off by saying;

“If your ankle’s twisted then, it would be better for us to leave this place as quickly as possible. Come on now, don’t be shy, my house is just a few walks away.” And I wasn’t lying, my house is visible in our sights. You were the only one who visited my house, so you knew what it looks like from afar.

“Fine.” You finally gave in and you wrapped your arms around my shoulders as I started to carry you.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks Karma-kun.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“No I mean for everything. I know that you know that I’ve been down lately, that’s why you brought me into this place, right?” To be honest, it was a bit embarrassing hearing that from you. I mean I really did want to cheer you up but from the looks of it, what I did was something cheesy and I’m not the guy who’s usually cheesy.

Though, I can’t deny it and I really don’t have anything to say (more) regarding this topic. “Yeah…I guess so….”As I continue to run, in a mild pace, you wrapped your arms tighter around me. It wasn’t suffocating but rather warm and comforting. I could smell your scent-- you smell good despite of us being soaked Nagisa-kun.

We almost arrived at my house when I suddenly felt something cold and something warm, I really can’t tell because I’m soaked from all the rain. Anyways, I felt something touch my cheeks, it was soft like a lips, Nagisa-kun? I looked back at you and saw you smiling.

“Thank you for everything that you’ve done for me Karma-kun.” You smiled again, this time you gave me another quick peck on the kiss before snuggling back at my back.

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” I replied, feeling a little happy and a little heated but that’s something that I got to keep for myself—right now. I’m not the type of person who shows their real emotions so easily but because of you, I’m starting to think that showing my real emotions is not a bad idea. Huh, funny isn’t it? The rain was supposed to stop all our fun but in the end, it helped us to be closer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this is unbeta'd so please tell me if there are any mistakes, grammar errors or missing words!  
> and also i've read in karma's data that nagisa was the only one who visited his house, it's like Matsui-sensei! pls don't tease us _(:3/)_L


	4. (Nagisa's POV) A Story in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my coping mechanism for the impeding end of assassination classroom ;D

When we arrived at your house; the both of us were soaking wet. We were so wet that you immediately suggested me to take a bath while you get our uniforms in the dryer. At first I was a bit reluctant but seeing your worried face made me compliant to what you've just suggested. It didn't took too long for us to finish the whole bathing and putting our uniforms in the dryer thing; you handed me some clothes to wear while I wait for my uniform to be dried. It was when you stepped out of the shower that made me flinched again;

"Nagisa-kun, could you move and sit at the edge of my bed?" you weren't done putting all of your clothes, your jeans were the only thing that was present along with a wet damp towel around your neck, you spoke to me while reaching out for something at your closet.

I was at first hesitant, after all my ankle hurt when I move, that's why I'm keeping my movement at a minimal. But I saw you pulling out that first-aid kit at your closet, I guess you're also worried about my feet huh? I don't want to be ungrateful after all, you already offered me a place to stay, drying my clothes and offering me a bath while the rain was pouring outside. I slowly made my way to the edge of your bed and you bent down.

It only took you a few glances after reverting back to my gaze, I guess it's not obvious since you're probably an expert at this-- knowing how to treat an injury I mean. "You're lucky that this is only a minor sprain. The pain will subdue within 24 hours just make sure to give it a cold compress when you come back to your house." you opened the first-aid kit and took out a bandage. I pulled out my feet out of reflex but you already started wrapping my feet with it, I relaxed and trusted you to whatever you are planning to do. "Does it hurt?" you asked me.

I shook my head as a sign of no. You're pretty incredible you know that Karma-kun. Who knew that someone like you whose so famed to be mischievous and anarchic to have a soft and gentle side? Tending to my injured leg, not once had it hurt when you were wrapping the bandages around it. Amazing.

"Listen, the rain's probably won't stop until midnight. If you want, you can stay here for the night." that's sweet, and to be honest if I would choose between going home and staying here, I would choose to stay but that can't happened. I'm already in thin ice with my mother and I don't want to worsen it. 

"Sorry but I already texted my mom that I would go back home later than usual." I responded with an apologetic smile. 

"I see, that can't be helped then." it only happened between a second but I could have sworn that I saw you pouting. But I wasn't sure, my eyes could play a trick on me but I don't know. So I stared at your face again, this time, you noticed me observing you. I instantly shifted my head on a different direction pretending as if nothing happened. Now I feel uncomfortable, not only because you probably caught me watching you; but you're now, the one who's looking at me--intently.

I lethargically moved my head to ask why you kept on looking at me. "Umm... Karma-kun, I don't want to be rude or anything but.... why are you staring at me?"

"Hmmm?... I'm not staring at you." Liar, I can see you, you know! Even right now, your eyes is fixated on me. "Seeing you just reminded me of something."

"And what's that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That you’re really small. I mean, look at you! You're wearing my smallest shirt and that still doesn't fit you!" you let out a mischievous grin. Hey, if I can physically grow myself taller, then I would. You're just lucky that you grew taller first, just you wait. When I hit puberty, I will be just as tall as you Karma-kun! I let out an indignant look to spite you but your laughter grew louder. Oh man, I really want to punch you right now. But I think that would be impossible, instead I ignored your stupid laughing face and looked around your messy room. 

I stopped after founding a mirror and really noticed that your shirt was starting to slip off my shoulders. Argh, this sucks. When will our uniforms be dried anyway? Then something popped into my head. "Say Karma-kun, do you remember the first time your visited my house?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's a bit funny to think about it; knowing that we're in the same situation right now. Only you were stuck at my place for the evening and you borrowing my clothes."

"Yeah... I mean, your place is neat and all but it's not as big as mine."

"Well excuse me for being a middle class citizen!"

"I'm not saying that I don't like it. I'm just saying that your place looked more like a home compared to mine. I mean, look at this place, it's big and all but there's no one here to be with. My parents are always leaving and I'm here all alone. At least at your home, you got your mom to take care of your everyday needs while I'm just...."

I never knew that you think of things like that Karma-kun, I know feel bad for bringing that topic up. I wanted to say something comforting but I don't know what else to say. Before I could open my mouth, you spoke again;

"Other than that, your clothes are pretty small though."

"WHat?!"

"I know that you gave me one of that biggest that you have but it was still tight especially in the shoulders."

"It's not my fault that you're too big!" I complained, geez if you just wanted to change the subject, just say it! Don't complain about how small my size is compared to yours. 

"But then, that was also the time where we became closer, didn't we?"

My mind was a bit blank, I don't know what you’re saying.

"You know, that was the time when we started to call each other by our first names."

Ohh, that one. How can I forget something as important as that? I must have hit my head or something to even consider that I forgot one of our most important memories as friends—yeah, right friends.

We were both waiting for the rain to slow down, to pass the time, we played and talked about whatever comes into our minds until something happened that arrived into this:

_"Say, Shio- I mean Nagisa-kun. Why do you want to be called by your first name anyway?"_

_"...."_

_"Sorry, if you don't want to answer that question. That's fine."_

_"No, it's alright. You just surprised me that's all. Just promise me that you won’t laugh at my reason.”_

_“Sure I promise.”_

_“Well… the reason why I preferred to be called by my first name is because I still believe that my parents can go back together and if that will ever happened then….that would be difficult for me to transition from a different family name. At least with my first name, no one will be troubled to call or to refer to me.”_

_“I see….”_

_“You’re not going to laugh? Or tease me about it?”_

_“Why should I?”_

_“I don’t know… maybe because you’re Akabane-kun. You live for the suffering of your poor victims?”_

_“Hahaha, funny. Even I have a sympathy to people like you. And besides isn’t it a bit awkward if you’re calling me by my family name while I call you by your first. So just call me Karma. I don’t mind.”_

_“Bu-but that’s!”_

_“No buts!”_

_“It’s just being fair and besides we’re already at the level of friendship to be called by our first names.”_

_“I guess you’re right Aka- I mean Karma-kun….”_

…..

…

..

Thinking back, I never heard the real reason why you wanted to be called by your first name. I figured that it would be the best to ask now since that incident happened like 2-3 years ago. “Say Karma-kun…. That about the first name thing…. I first want to say that thank you for not ridiculing my hopes for my parents, you have no idea how much people mocked me when they heard my real reason. That’s why… I’m really thankful for your support.” Unbeknownst to me, my lips curled a huge smile upon themselves as I looked at your beautiful mercury colored eyes. “And secondly, I want to know the real reason behind the whole ‘call me by my first name too’ thing.”

Surprise hit before breathlessness as you shifted your position and leaned towards your window as if you didn’t heard what I asked. “Say, the rain’s getting lighter. Why don’t you get back home already Nagisa-kun.”

“Ka-karma-kun!” I protested as I was not finish with our conversation.

“Don’t pout like a kid. Come on, I’ll lend you an umbrella.”

I sighed seeing that there was no chance for me to talk to you about it. Instead, I just complied to what you’ve said and got ready to leave.” Seriously Karma-kun… why can’t you be honest with yourself more often?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in japan custom, calling someone by their first name is something important. that's why people usually call others by their family name ^^ i don't want to go on more details since it's kinda hard to explain so yeah. and btw about the imcoming smut karunagi, i just thought of another karunagi story but it angsty what do you guys think i should do? D:


	5. (No POV) A story in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter gakushoe XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo ass class is finished and this is my way of how to cope with it ;D  
> anyways, this is more on humor rather than fluff so you can just skip this chapter if you don't want any comedy

“This is stupid and I hate you.” Nagisa grumbled as he headed out to what seemed like a dressing room.

“Come on Nagisa-kun, where’s your sense of adventure anyway?” Karma replied as he put on a few adjustments on his attire. “I mean, look at us! Don’t we look cool?” he added while presenting himself to Nagisa in a flashy way.

“No, it’s that.” The blue haired boy retorted bluntly which caused Karma to frown.

“Don’t say stuff like that Nagisa-kun!” Karma tried to cheer him up seeing that Nagisa was really not into this whole thing by nudging his elbow at Nagisa’s side which made the shorter boy to be more pissed than he already is. In fact he finds this whole situation weird since A.) Karma picked him up from his earlier than planned B.) Karma dragged him in an unknown place (he later found out that it was a cosplay shop) C.) Karma gave him an odd looking attire to wear. Scratch, letter c, the clothes don’t look weird per se but… it was a bit uncalled for? Because it was a basketball jersey that had the name “Seirin” printed on it along with the number 11. It doesn’t take a genius to know that Nagisa was cosplaying as Kuroko Tetsuya from Kuroko no Basuke while Karma also in a jersey on his own but instead of “Seirin” his was “Rakuzan” and the #4 on it.

“So… you dragged me own from my house early in the morning just so you could have someone to cosplay with?!” Nagisa exclaimed and heard a ‘click’ sound on Karma’s phone. “—stop taking pictures!” he added but Karma continued on taking sneak shots of his cosplay.

“Don’t be a kill joy Nagisa-kun! I know that you liked that anime anyways.” Karma replied held his phone on his left hand while his right hand slid down to Nagisa’s waist and pulled in closer. “And besides, don’t we look awesome in a cosplay?” he took a shot of them together (more like him smiling while Nagisa’s pouting).

“…I guess you’re right….” Nagisa’s face lit up into different shades of red but looked away from the red head so that he won’t be able to see him blushing.

“Now that’s over. Why don’t we try another one?” Karma removed his top as he rummage through the collection on display.

“You’re planning to stay here longer?! Why???” Nagisa couldn’t believe what is going on. Is this really the Karma-kun he knew? Did he did his head or something? Why did he want to cosplay with Nagisa so suddenly anyway? A lot of thoughts are going through Nagisa’s mind right now, he was so busy entertaining them that he didn’t heard Karma replying to his question.

“That’s probably because I won’t be able to be with you alone after this.” Karma whispered, voice that sounded uncertain but sincere.

“Huh? What did you say?” Nagisa, who had his head full of thoughts running around, wasn’t giving his full attention to what Karma was saying, in which the latter boy was ever grateful for.

“Nothing, why don’t we try and cosplay Kagerou Project next? I could be Shintarou and you could be Ene.” He said while prompting a white headset, blue jacket and black mini skirt in front of Nagisa.

“There’s no way that I’m wearing that!”

“Come on Nagisa-kun! Just once?”

The two continued to bicker like some cliché couple that people who hears their argument stops for a minute to look at them and continued to walk.

“Karma-kun! I swear that I’ll punch you in the throat if you bring that skirt any closer!” Nagisa threatened Karma, knowing that the read head boy wouldn’t probably fall for it, but he was embarrassed that passersby are looking at them, he just wants this to be over already.

“Please Nagisa-kun? Just one photo?” Karma pleaded but Nagisa rejected his idea and kept saying “No! Never, Over my dead body”

Just as the two continue on fighting, a familiar figure showed up and Nagisa’s face went pale. Gakushuu Asano, who was just strolling by the area took a glimpse at them.

“Ah perfect timing Asano! You could totally pass as a Kise Ryouta.” Karma shouted and dragged Gakushuu with them despite of the other’s protest.

An hour later, Karma and Nagisa were in a grocery store to do some shopping. This was supposed to be their agenda for the day, to buy groceries for the sleep over later tonight, but Karma had other plans instead and now they’re running late. Nagisa was trying to buy the items that are listed on the paper as fast as he could while Karma just pushed the cart behind Nagisa.

“Seriously Karma-kun. You can’t do something like that.” Nagisa pouted stopping at an aisle while looking around for the listed item.

“What do you mean?” Karma asked in the sing-song tone.

“You know, the whole let’s cosplay without giving me a prior notice. I could have prepared too you know.” He replied.

The red head’s eyes grew wide, “Ohh… so you don’t mind it then?”

“O-of course I don’t!’

“Aww… little Nagisa-kun is growing up. Though not physically but still, you’re growing up!” he joked around.

“Karma-kun, I don’t know whether I should take what you said as a complement or not.” He looked at him momentarily before resuming to his task which was to obtain a gallon of mayonnaise (seriously Nakamura, what are you planning?) on the topmost shelf. “Now help me get this mayonnaise! What’s Nakamura-san even planning to do with this?”

“SO cute.” He complimented and got himself comfortable at the handle of the shopping cart while ignoring his partner’s pleas of help.  

“Karma-kun! Help!” Nagisa pleaded again.

This time, Karma was trying to look around the area as if he was planning to buy something. As his eyes were trailing around, he saw a familiar orange haired lad.

“Ah Asa-“ before he could even continue, Asano Gakushuu turned his back on them and walked as fast as he could muttering the words, “I should really cross out this place as one of my hang-outs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but writing this chapter is kinda hard for me but i hope that you guys like it and kudos/comments/critiques are always welcome! :D  
> and the next chapter is the continuation of this one!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that crappy chapter, i kinda spaced out in the middle. so kudos, comments and critiques are welcome!


End file.
